Shapeshifting Kitties
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: Vord has been trying to meet with Ishtar. He's believes he knows where Sharlen might be hiding. Of course, this will complicate things. Slight spoilers from book 4 and beyond.
1. Unpleasant News

**Hey! The Rogue Prince here with something new! My first attempt at Vampire game! I noticed the new option and was thrilled! I love this manga... Anyhoo, hope you enjoy a bit of my madness! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own vampire Game.**

**Shape-shifting Kitties**

**Ishtar yawned a very big bored yawn. Sir Keld was blabbing away about some kind of political crap again. And, personally, she couldn't give a rat's ass about any of it.**

**"Lady Ishtar? Are you listening?"  
**

**"Huh? Oh... Yeah, sure." She flashed a big fake smile. Only another twenty minutes or so till she could get the hell out of here and have some fun.**

**Her thoughts again, were interrupted by something furry jumping in her lap and settling itself there. She looked down to see Duzzie looking up at her with an innocent look. She smirked. Duzzie, innocent. The two didn't go together.**

**When the class had finally ended, she scooped up Duzzie and ran to her chambers so Duzzie could transform and they could talk about what they could do today. "What was that smirk about from earlier?"**

**"You gave me an innocent look. It didn't fit you. So, what were you up to today?" Ishtar flopped on her bed while Duzzie finished pulling on a pair of pants.**

**"Nothing too exciting. I sat in and listened to some people argue. There was a fight today over in La Naan. They said Vord was trying to run away, again." Duzzel gave Ishtar a scrutinizing look, "That didn't by chance have anything to do with you did it?"**

**Ishtar whistled innocently, "Not at all Duzzie."**

**"That's a load of bull if I ever heard it." He jumped on the bed next to her and stared at her. "What were you two going to meet about anyway?"**

**"Vord thinks he's found out where Sharlen has been hiding."**

**Duzzie's breath hitched. Sharlen? That vampire problem that had almost killed him? He was lucky one of the La Naan princes knew healing magic or he'd have been surely killed.**

**"How did he find out about Sharlen?"**

**"Don't know. It's Vord Duzzie. I don't think anyone knows how he works."**

**Duzzie sighed. Ishtar was right of course. Vord was a strange one, just like his two 'brothers'**,** Laphiji and Seiliez. And with Sharlen around again, this would complicate things further. Nothing every seemed easy with Ishtar's family.**

****

**So? That's my start! I hope you like it. Hopefully some romance in future chapters, a bit of violence, the usual if you read my other stuff. Review!!**


	2. Going to Meet With Vord

**Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Few reviews but I still love you all. Next chapter is here and hopefully you'll all enjoy it. But first...**

**succorelle****: Glad you like it!**

**Twilight Canel: Yes! They were in character!!! It's can't possibly be one of my stories!!! Hehe...**

**dani: Glad you liked it and I'll try to make it a bit longer okay?**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Game**

**Shapeshifting Kitties**

**"Pajamas, shirts, skirts dresses, a hat..." Ishtar was throwing clothing in a large bag. Duzzel sat nearby in his cat form and watched her pack. "You could help ya know!" Ishtar shot Duzzel an annoyed look, "I mean, I'm also packing your clothes too."**

**She was packing his clothes? Better help her out. Don't want to be stuck in frilly pink dresses or something. Ishtar after all, is diabolical enough to do that.**

**"Fine." Duzzel transformed and grabbed a pair of pants that Ishtar was packing and pulled them on. "Why are we going to meet up with Vord anyway? Couldn't you just send a royal summoning or something?"**

**"Where's the fun in that though?" Ishtar smiled as she packed the last clothing piece into the bag.**

**"Oh, there's plenty of fun not sneaking away from the castle." He rolled his eyes and then muttered, "Less chance of me being stuck in a dress..."**

**Ishtar meanwhile was digging through some old clothes to wear. When she was satisfied, she threw a pair of pants and a shirt at Duzzie and disappeared behind a curtain to change. Duzzie sighed and changed into his new outfit.**

**--**

**"Oooh! Look at that!" Ishtar was pointing at a very large building as they passed. It was fancy and neither of them recognized it. They had been riding for about an hour and were far out of sight of the castle.**

**"Keep moving. We don't have time to gawk if we're going to meet up with Vord on time." Duzzie spurred his 'barrowed' horse into a trot and Ishtar had to do the same to keep up. He wanted to keep moving but the house also creeped him out. He had a bad feeling about it.**

**Farther down the road, they stopped for a quick rest and a drink when a man on horseback road up. "Please, sirs! I need to get to the House of Sanctuary! Where can I find it?"**

**Duzzie spoke up before Ishtar could ruin them, "Do you perhaps mean the house a while back with the high stone walls?"**

**"Yes! Thank you!" the man rode off in the direction they had been coming from.**

**"The House of Sanctuary? How weird. You'd think that at least I'd have heard of it before." Ishtar mumbled a bit more then got up. "Come on Duzzie! Let's go! Can't leave my creepy cousin waiting can we?"**

**The two rode for an hour more and stopped at the fork in the road. "Left and then follow until you reach the four trees. Go off the road and wait in the meadow for me. What weird directions..." Ishtar started to go left but Duzzie stopped her.**

**"That sound suspicious. Are you sure that was from Vord and not a trap by someone else?" Duzzie looked amused slightly. It would be like Ishtar to assume that if it has someone's signature, it must be true.**

**"Well... He did tell me that he was sorry about being mean to my cat and abandoning it. What does that mean anyway?"**

**Duzzel nodded. It was Vord all right, the stupid git. Duzzel still didn't actually trust Vord because of that incident.**

**"Might as well wait for him." Duzzie sighed and let Ishtar lead him down the road.**

**---**

**So? You like? Not much humor but I need to get the plot to move. Anyhoo, review!!**


	3. The House of Sanctuary

**Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Haven't up-dated any of my stories in awhile but I felt the need to. But before I begin, here's some reviewer comments...**

**Maruken- Hey! Glad you're interested. I hope I don't let ya down!**

**Succorelle- Glad you enjoy the suspense. As for the bold type... ; I kinda like it...**

**Twilight Canel- Glad you enjoy dresses my friend... Hopefully more action and more humor. **

**Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Game.**

**Shapeshifting Kitties**

**"Where is Vord!! He's late!" Ishtar pouted. She and Duzzie had been sitting in the middle of the field for fifteen minutes. Ishtar, as suspected, had gotten bored rather quickly and was getting restless quickly.**

**Duzzie was pacing around the field. As much as he disliked Vord, he rather have Vord come really soon before Ishtar became destructive. When she got **

**destructive, things weren't good for him or any other poor shuck who got in her way.**

**Luckily for Duzzel, the pounding of horse hooves announced the approach of someone. It was Vord.**

**"Hey! Ishtar!!" Vord dismounted and gave her a hug.**

**"Took ya long enough!" Ishtar stuck out her tongue and smiled, "So? Why did ya drag us out here to the middle of no where?"**

**"Us?"**

**"Oh! I brought Duzzie!" Ishtar grabbed the poor cat and held him out for Vord to see.**

**"Oh. Wonderful." Vord eyed the cat with distrust. After dumping the cat in the woods, the cat had been all but friendly to him. On several occasions, the cat had even gone for his face.**

**"So? Sharlen? Isn't that why you dragged us out here anyway?"**

**"Oh. Right." Vord tore his gaze from the 'evil cat' and began to explain the situation. "I believe Sharlen or at least some of his vampire minions are brainwashing and controlling some of the people in La Naan. Recently these, buildings started popping up. They call them the House of Sanctuary. It's a place where you can go and confess any sort of sin or problem and get 'divine guidance' to help you. It's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."**

**Ishtar and Duzzie look at each other, the name sounded rather familiar... "We have one of those!!" Ishtar yelled.**

**"What?!" Vord looked surprised and concerned. "When?!"**

**"I don't know! We passed it on our way to meet you."**

**"You didn't go inside it did you?"**

**"No. But someone else did. A man on a horse asked where to find it. I asked if it was the big building and he knew exactly what I was talking about."**

**"This is bad. If it's already spread to your Kingdom..."**

**Ishtar was very confused, "What happens to the people who go into it?"**

**"The villagers who went into the House of Sanctuary go crazy. They started to form large mobs and attempted to break into our palace. The guards kept them all at bay though with the help of Laphiji. Lady Ramia was very worried."**

**"How did you know that they all come from Sanctuary House?" Ishtar had sat down and was absentmindedly petting Duzzie. Duzzie was too busy listening in to bite Ishtar's hand.**

**"When the first building appeared, we were suspicious. We weren't sure whether it was a new religion or something. So some guards kept a secret watch on the place. They also marked who went in. Many of the marked ones were in the mob. If the guards needed Laphiji's help, something must have been wrong."**

"**Hmm..." Ishtar sat in deep thought. "Is there anyway to stop this?"**

"**If there is, I think we'll find out soon. I gotta run. I had to sneak out and Mum's not gonna be happy when she finds out. Just, watch your back Ishtar." Vord gave her another hug then mounted his horse. "See ya around."**

**Ishtar waved as Vord rode off. As soon as he was out of sight, Duzzel transformed into human from and quickly dressed. "Ishtar, don't even think of going into that house. You heard Vord. We need to figure out if this is just a really big coincident or if this really is Sharlen."**

**"I know Duzzie but I want to know what's going on...**

**--**

**"Did you give the princess the message Vord?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. Now you may wake up and return to your normal life..."**

**Vord blinked and looked around. He was in a large building. "Huh? Wha?"**

"**Thank you for coming Milord. We hope to see you again."**

**Vord managed to smile and left the building. The House of Sanctuary... How did he get in there?**

**-**

**So? Did you like it? I hope this is making sense, or at least as much as it is until I start revealing key things. Again, I wasn't to thank my two reader who both read the two chapters I have posted, Twilight Canel and ****succorelle. Review!!**


End file.
